1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device for ejecting a fluid, and particularly to a structure by which fluid-containing packs containing fluid for ejection are positioned within the fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
Printers of ink jet format, which eject drops of ink onto thin sheets of a recording medium such as paper or plastic in order to record text or images thereon, are a representative type of fluid ejection device. Other types of fluid ejection devices include those adapted for use in display production systems employed in the production of liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, organic EL (Electro Luminescence) displays, field emission displays (FED), and the like, and used for ejecting various types of liquid materials to form coloring material, electrodes, etc. in the pixel regions or electrode regions.
A typical fluid ejection device is equipped with a carriage on which rides an ejection head for ejecting fluid onto an ejection target; the location for fluid ejection onto the ejection target is adjusted by moving either the carriage or the recording medium, or both. Where a fluid ejection device employs a system in which a container portion containing fluid for ejection is positioned apart from the carriage (known as an off-carriage system) it will be possible to reduce the load associated with driving the carriage. Patent Citation JP 2005-47258 A discloses such a printer of off-carriage type in which an ink cartridge containing ink packs is inserted into the printer unit.